1. Technical Field
This document relates to polymer compositions (e.g., biopolymer compositions) and coatings. For example, this document provides methods and materials related to polymer compositions (e.g., biopolymer compositions) and coatings as well as methods and materials related to blending one or more cationic polymers with one or more anionic polymers to obtain polymer compositions (e.g., biopolymer compositions) and coatings.
2. Background Information
Polysaccharides and polypeptides are common components of living organisms that can be obtained in large quantities. For example, cellulose is an abundant polysaccharide found in plant matter. Cellulose is a renewable material produced biologically in a natural process that consumes and stores carbon dioxide without the need for high temperature and high energy consuming processes. Cellulose is a major constituent of paper and cardboard, and of textiles made from cotton, linen, and other plant fibers. Casein is a polypeptide that accounts for a large percentage of the polypeptides found in milk and cheese products.